Love and Trouble
by kateb41319
Summary: Jane and Maura confront their feelings through song but how long will it take for them to use their words. Even better yet through their actions because actions speak louder than words. I suck at summaries so just read it please it is better than it leads on to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Rizzles songfic so if you don't like songfic this is not the story for you.**_

_**Summary: **__Jane and Maura confront their feelings through song but how long will it take for them to use their words. Even better yet through their actions because actions speak louder than words._

_**Rating:**__ K_

_**Title: **__I Will Always Love You_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do Not own Rizzoli & Isles or the characters. Also I do not own the songs in this story they belong to the writers of them._

To the story…

"Jane go home get some rest I'll call you when I find something."

"Can't I just crash here?"

"It wasn't a request, Jane. You need your sleep."

Jane stomped out of Maura's office and to her car. Turning on the radio made he tear up. Why did that woman (Maura) do this to her. Maura had set her stations to soft music. She figured that Maura would love to get in the car and find she hadn't changed that station. God what she did to see that woman smile. It was like heaven when she looked at her and a smile spread across her face followed by that giggle. If it was up to Jane she would forget about the world if Maura asked her too. Finally deciding Maur was right she pulled out into the streets of Boston.

No matter what she thought she always came up with the same conclusion she did the right thing.

"Telling her to go get some sleep was for the better, right?" she kept asking herself.

Trying to find something to calm her mind down she turned on her laptop. Finding the right radio station website she sat back and waited for the results.

"Our next song goes out for all the people who have ever loved somebody."

_If I should stay I would _

_Only be in your way_

_So I'll go but I know _

_I'll think of you every step _

_Of the way_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_You, my darling you mhhh_

Maura's thoughts traveled to Hope and how she was glad that Maura was suppose to be dead.

_Bitter sweet memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me_

_So good-bye,please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you need_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

Jane was thinking of all the times she had seen Maura cry and how many she might not. How many times did she make Maura cry?"

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy and happiness _

_But above all this I wish you love_

Maura was humming to herself and looked at the picture of her and Jane. And sang the last part wishing she could tell herself and Jane the truth.

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I,I will always love you _

_You, darling I'll always_

_I'll always love you_

"Oh, Maura, if I keep listening to this you won't like what you hear." Jane whispered to herself.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it there will be more to come I have already started on getting the lyrics and an idea for the next chapter so wait a day or two while this all comes together. If you have a pairing or show you would like me to write a story or songfic on let me know. Also if there is a song that you would like me to add to this story I would be honored to make a chapter on it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Rizzles sorry for the late update internet as been down early and couldn't post when I wanted to.**_

_**Summary: **__Jane and Maura confront their feelings through song but how long will it take for them to use their words. Even better yet through their actions because actions speak louder than words._

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Title: **__I Run to You_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do Not own Rizzoli & Isles or the characters. Also I do not own the songs in this story they belong to the writers of them._

Jane sat across from the suspect of their latest case they caught and was close to breaking him. All she had to do was keep the story going and then case closed. There she just got the information she needed next motive but that was easy he looked homeless so probably money or drugs.

"So you admit you were with the victim at the time of her murder?"

"No. Yes. Wait when did I tell you this."

"You just did and let me guess you guys were friends and they murder her so you didn't have to pay back the?"

"Money I borrowed money from this guy and I told him I would have it in a few days. That was why I was with Jacklyn I needed back the money I loaned her but she didn't have but would tomorrow. It was too late and they came and saw her thinking I was loaning their money out. They killed her and told me to pay everything I owed plus what I gave her.

"Would you be willing to give a sketch artist a description of these people?"

"As long as I don't go to jail because of some stupid mistake."

"I will try my best, but I will put in a good word if we catch these people."

**Down in Maura's office…**

Hey Jane, I was thinking about redecorating what do you think I should start with first the walls or the floors maybe the furniture."

"Maura it looks fine what did you call me down here for?"

"It was late you should go home and I needed your opinion on what to do with my office."

"Keep the couch because that is wear I am sleeping tonight."

Jane slid off her work shirt and crawled onto the most comfortable couch she thought existed. As she did this she felt her tank raise a little in the back, but who cared. Maura watched the scene unfolded in front of her. She couldn't help but stare at Jane's perfect skin and what it be like to crawl up next to her and fall asleep together in each others arms. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head she shouldn't be thinking of her best friend like that. It could ruin everything they have and that was just to much to loose to a simple feeling.

Music she thought it cleared her head last night maybe it would tonight. She opened a new tab and clicked the little link that popped up. It was non-stop music hour so it was better than sitting through people talking like idiots.

_I run from hate, I run from prejudice_

_I run from pessimists, but I run too late_

_I run my life or is running me, run from my past_

_I run too fast or to slow it seems_

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only on I run to, I run to you _

_We run on fumes, your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time slipping right on through_

_And love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster _

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you_

_Whoa, I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster _

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you_

_Whoa, I run to you_

_I run to you girl, whoa_

_I always run to you_

_Run to you, run to you_

"That song reminds me of us, Maur."

It took a minute to process the song and how it could relate to her and Jane. It could but only in one of her fantasies, but Jane couldn't be thinking like that could she?

"How?" Maura asked innocently.

"We always go back to each other we never go to another person for comfort really. Plus after all we have been through could be considered a disaster it just fits I guess."

Maura could see that and so much more but pushed it to the back of her mind. Now would be the time to do what she had been dreaming of for the past few nights. Just go up there and kiss already you can handle whatever she does just say it was for an experiment of some sort.

Jane could hear her high heels coming closer and closer to where she lay. 'Oh god what did I do I should have kept my mouth shut. Now she is going to leave.' Jane thought but was surprised when Maura sat on the edge of the couch.

Maura leaned over and softly placed her lips on Jane's and almost immediately pulled away. Jane missed the contact and wanted more. She quickly flipped Maura over and caught her lips in a slow kiss. Jane was about to pull back, but Maura moaned softly and she just had to have more. Her tounge darted out wanting Maura to allow her access and was granted it imminently.

"Maura if you keep moaning your clothes will be ripped off and thrown to the floor."

"I….don't…care…please…..don't…stop…I…..am…..begging…..you."

Jane could only make-out please don't stop so she took a leap of faith and started to undress Maura. While Maura let her hands travel and decided this was how she always pictured making out with the love of her life. Kissing on the couch and not caring if someone caught you because you were too caught up in the moment.

_**A/N: I know I am mean but I need to work on my smut so stay tuned I promise if you don't want that then let me know because then majority rules in this case. So review to keep me writing no reviews then I will stop. **_


End file.
